


【博君一肖】顾医生的吻-4

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 29





	【博君一肖】顾医生的吻-4

“还没正式开始呢宝贝。”

王一博拿过桌上的仿真听诊器。为了增加情趣这种道具都是可轻易拆卸的，听筒被拆下来后就是一根细长的塑料软管。他把肖战的手拉到身后用软管系了个结固定住，然后拉开一旁的小抽屉拿出里面椭圆形的发刷，“啪！”地抽打在小屁股上。

“呜........”木质的发刷比戒尺要厚重的多，痛的肖战一下张开五指往下挡。

王一博也不恼，正好那根绑人的管子过长留了一节合适的长度，他便抓住肖战的手指，用留出的一节管子抽在他两个手心。细长的软管抽下来可一点不温柔，一下起来就是一道红痕。

肖战“哇”地哭叫起来，身体都从桌子上后仰起一半，“不要打手！不要打手！呜呜....疼....疼....啊！”

不顾他的挣扎，王一博坚持抽完了十下，两个白皙的手掌已经红透。

还没等身下的人缓过来便一手拉着软管让他身体往后仰，一手“啪啪”地用发刷给小屁股增添着颜色。

由于被拉着手，肖战整个人呈现出向后仰着头撅着屁股的姿态，腿都没法扑腾了，只能忍受着屁股一下一下被发刷拍扁。

“顾医生的屁股肿起来真好看，可惜你自己看不见呢。”王一博又开始羞他。

“呜...呜...你别这样打.....”

“顾医生刚才还漏了一点呢。”

“什、什么.....啊！”啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪的肖战哪里还记得那些。

“我让宝宝自己摇着屁股求我打你。”王一博放下了手里的发刷，右手抚摸着肿起来的臀肉。小屁股不似刚才揉滑了，已是深红发烫，印着一个个椭圆的发刷痕迹杂乱无章地在上面。

“呜呜.....我....我做不到.....” 小兔子又开始扭捏着想逃，侧着头想找王一博的脸去吻他。王一博故意把脸凑到他差一点能亲到的位置，得偿所愿地看着小兔子撅着嘴够不到急的满眼泪水的样子。

“宝宝你可以的，做到了老公亲你。”

肖战撇了撇嘴，小鼻尖都红了，眼泪汪汪地俯下身撅起小屁股，低声地咕哝着，“呜呜....求....求老公....打我的屁股....呜....”然后象征性地轻轻晃了晃身子。

“不够啊宝贝。”王一博轻轻摸着他的腰，感到手下的小身子颤了颤，“这样吧宝宝，老公把这个放到你身后，屁股撅到够得着才可以哦。”

“嗯哼.....”小兔子红着眼睛应声。

“来吧宝宝。”王一博把发刷放到离小屁股几公分的位置

“呜.....”肖战晃悠着身体往后找刷子，但是怎么都碰不到，焦急中带着浓郁的哭腔，“我够不到呜呜....太高了....”

“就差一点了宝宝，加油。”王一博在他后背上落了一个轻柔的吻。

肖战没办法，哼唧着用双手把着桌子另一边使劲压着腰在桌子上摩擦着调整位置，从身后看倒真像是摇着屁股求惩罚的样子。

王一博咽了咽口水，正看到小屁股碰到了发刷，当即“啪”的一下抽上去，肖战的呜咽顿时梗了一下，随后发出痛极的哭叫。

“你、你.....呜呜呜呜呜呜呜......”肖战瞬间趴了下去，小屁股上多了个圆圆的棱子。

“乖，撅起来。”王一博摸了摸他的发旋，俯身啄了一下他的嘴唇。

“不要了....求你了呜......哥哥......”肖战一手抓到王一博的手腕，眼泪止不住地掉。

王一博喜欢肖战在床上喊他哥哥，而且他知道肖战只有在快要撑不住的时候才会这样。

“乖，最后五下，老公疼你。”

“呜......”小兔子打不过小狮子，迫不得已的费力撅起来，小屁股将将碰到发刷的时候就被“啪”地抽到趴下去，只能哭唧唧的再次摆回来。

来来回回五次，小屁股肿了个彻底，肖战脱力地趴在桌子上流泪，在蓝色的灯光下瑟缩着。王一博一把把人捞起来走向里面的房间。


End file.
